Dirty Kevin
Dirty Kevin is a recurring villain from the Rooster Teeth animated web series, Camp Camp. He is a sleazy drug dealer, who sells meth and cocaine. He is voiced by Rocco Botte. Biography In "Cooking Cookies", Penelope Priss told the Flower Scouts that she got her "sugar" from her "sugar daddy". At the time, The Flower Scouts were having trouble selling cookies, so when they heard about her getting "sugar" from a guy, they thought she was talking about real sugar and stole the number of her sugar daddy and tracked him down. The girls met up with the sugar daddy in a dark alley, who went by the pseudonym "Dirty Kevin". Dirty Kevin was surprised and somewhat amused to see three little girls wanting to do business with him and initially refused to work with children. This all changed when Sasha pulled out a briefcase full of money, which she used to bribe him with. Dirty Kevin quickly changed his mind and helped the girls bake cookies that were dosed with Desoxyn. Before long, cookie sales went skyrocketing and everyone in the small town of Sleepy Peak became dedicated and loyal customers to the Flower Scout company. Dirty Kevin took a cut of the girls' earnings and while business was in the middle of booming, Kevin had the idea to up the ante, by lacing some of the cookies with meth, which only made the cookies far more addicting and popular. Kevin knew exactly what he was doing and why other people were enjoying the cookies so much, but the girls just assumed that they were selling regular cookies, baked with actual sugar. Kevin decided it was best to omit this from the girls, to keep himself out of any controversy. When The Flower Scouts' drug business became widespread enough, Rafael Guzman, the leader of a Mexican drug cartel found out about it and threatened to take them down. Afraid of dealing with Guzman, Dirty Kevin politely informed the girls about him and cowardly quit the business. In "City Survival", Dirty Kevin appeared in the big city, lurking around in needle alley and making blatant comments to a businessman about how he was doing an illegal drug deal with some homeless people. Judging by what he and the businessman said before, (that the homeless people will let you do anything for the right price), it can be implied that Kevin was giving the homeless people drugs in exchange for some sexual favors. When Dirty Kevin spotted Max, Nikki, and Neil, he was alarmed to see a group of three children and told them that he wasn't working with kids again, referring to the events of his previous appearance. In "New Adventure!", Gwen's "feminine haptic devices" were stolen. At the end of the episode, it was revealed that Dirty Kevin was the one who stole them, after he fell into Nikki, Nerris, and Dolph's booby trap for Sasquatch and broke his leg. After getting caught, Kevin admitted that the only reason he stole the vibrators was because he was bored and looking for something fun to do. In "Camp Loser Says What?", Dirty Kevin joined Daniel's cult of Xemug and took part in the sacrifice of Nikki. In "Fashion Victims", Dirty Kevin was seen paying off Vera as a hitman to whack the same businessman who he did an illegal drug deal with in "City Survival". See Also Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Drug Dealers Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cowards Category:Perverts Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Karma Houdini